Worthless
by WinkyTheDrunkenElf
Summary: "He was drunk! He couldn't stop...he didn't want to stop-" "That doesn't change the fact he raped and abused you!" Hermione's had to endure the jeers, taunts and punches all summer, but what happens when she goes back to Hogwarts, will she finally be able to heal? Or will she still be worthless. WARNING- Contains Non consensual. Abuse scenes. Smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first story, so any feedback good or bad will be appreciated. this story is written by both me and my cousin who is currently writing a novel, so thanks to her. And thanks to you guys for reading!

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I don't own any characters in this fanfiction, I do own the plot.

_"Worthless! No one wants you, you don't mean anything to just my little whore, your no good for anything else!"His words reverberated around my skull as I cowered in fear on my bed. He grabbed a shard of glass from the broken bottle he had smashed against the wall and advanced towards me, a menacing gleam in his eyes. He yanked up my t-shirt and traced my existing scars with the sharp glass point drawing them open again, it was still wet with alcohol and stung as he drew blood but I refused to cry. He growled a low cracking sound from the back of his throat as I withered on the bed and he brought the shard once again to my lower abdomen._

_I don't really know what happened after that, it was all a quick blur and all I remember is a searing pain on my stomach, so sharp a white light burned brightly behind my eye-lids. He left the room with a satisfied huff and closed the door behind him. I looked down to where the pain had been and saw the word 'WORTHLESS' scratched and sliced into my flesh. The letters were blurred from both the blood from the scars and the tears which were now falling uncontrollably from my eyes. What had happened to me...?_

I woke up with a start, still shaking,in the heads carriage of the Hogwarts express, what HAD happened to me? I slowly pulled up my loose fitting t-shirt in the hope that it really was just a dream, but there it was, clear as day, the letters that he had carved into my skin, only beginning to scab over. I could tell that I was going to have a mark there the rest of my life... I guess that was his intention all along. I should have run when it first started, but I was scared, what would he do if he found me? The worst part is I still love him even after all he's done, I mean he's still my dad. He was lonely after mum left, he started drinking and I wasn't his daughter anymore, I was a girl waiting to be used as a punchbag... And other things, but I can't think about that. It still confuses me how could he? Why would he want to? I mean I am worthless just like he said. Or he's trying to make me feel worthless. I say trying... I mean succeeding.  
Just then the heads carriage door slid open, I sat up with a start re-arranging my top to cover the marks. In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy 'the arrogant prat' I thought to myself as he swaggered towards me. He tried to smile at me, but it turned into more of a grimace. Probably because he wasn't used to smiling, besides I rarely saw him attempt to.  
" Umm...hermione?" He said reluctantly, not looking at me, as if he was embarrassed about something.  
"Yes?" I muttered refusing to look him in the eye, that ALWAYS made things worse. I learnt that over the summer...  
"I'm sorry about everything which has happened... Y'know between Potter, Weasley, you and me... Erm" he coughed slightly before continuing "I know what I did wont be forgotten but I just hope you can forgive me"  
I was shocked to say the least, but slightly confused. It was as if he was suggesting a truce with Harry Ron and I. Why would Malfoy want to be civil with Harry and Ron, let alone me after everything he had done during the Great Battle?  
"Ok" I said bluntly, hoping he took it as a sign to piss off.  
He sat down in front of me and I sat up a little straighter,irritated all of a sudden.  
"Did you need something else, ferret?" I instantly regretted the insult I had flung at him but I kept my face straight all the same. He however winced a little but answered me anyway as if he had heard nothing. He leant forward a little and rested his forearms on his legs. He narrowed his eyes slightly as if studying a piece of cake before devouring it. His eyebrows shot up instantly and he moved forward a little more to get a closer look at my face. Crap... He'd noticed the slight bruising which was visible under my eyes travelling down my neck. He lifted up his hand as if he was about the stroke the tender marks but thought better of it and instead said  
"Hermione... W-what happened to you?"  
I looked down, my hair falling in front of my face and around my neck, covering the swelling.  
"Nothing Malfoy... Please just go away."  
"No, not until you tell me what happened." He replied stubbornly as he studied my face. He was acting like he almost cared.  
"P-please just leave me alone..." I mumbled dejectedly sliding down in my seat, my voice catching in my throat. I saw him look at me, concerned, one last time.  
"Fine!" He huffed before turning to look out of the carriage window.  
The journey passed with no more incidents but I did notice him send me a few worried glances now and again. I don't see why... He obviously hated me... Supposedly. The train came to a stop after five hours of awkward silence and I leaned up to get my case from the luggage racks because of course it wouldn't be fair to let the house elves get it. However, I had forgotten about the scabs on my stomach and the action of reaching up and lifting a heavy suitcase was something that they were not happy with; i felt them rip and a hot liquid oozed its way down my abdomen, staining my white shirt.  
"Shit." At my curse Malfoy turned to look at me and I begged he wouldn't see, but he did. Of course.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He said with a pained expression as he saw the blood stain on my shirt.  
"Nope." I replied before he could help me with the case. I started running out of the carriage and using Scorgify I rid my shirt of the repulsive stain.

I headed out onto the platform where I promised I would meet Harry and Ron so we could enter the feast together, because apparently we are quite the celebrities now and Harry needed the moral support. Personally I think Ron just wants even more attention, but I didn't mention this thought to them.

"Hi Ron, hi Harry!" I said putting on my excitable first year façade.  
"Hi Mione." They chorused, "So how was your summer, you didn't owl us the whole time?"  
"It was great...Urm yeah great..." I replied, avoiding their eyes, "what about you guys?" I asked trying to get the attention off me.  
"I mean, it was horrid at the start but I went to the burrow with Ron later and they all said it wasn't my fault that Fred..." He gave a worried glance to Ron "yeah it was okay I suppose..."  
"And you?" I gestured towards Ron.  
"Well it was crap to be honest." He said shortly "and we tried to play Quidditch but we were one player short...and..." He stopped to take some deep breaths, he looked on the verge of tears so I wrapped my arms around him, even if it was a bit of a stiff embrace he seemed better off.  
I felt really guilty, I had hardly even thought about the war the whole holidays, I mean I was a bit distracted but still. And I couldn't get contact with anyone because my dad took my wand so I couldn't heal myself, he said "A freak like you should be ugly as we'll as worthless..."  
"You'll never guess what happened to me on the train," I said mysteriously as we pulled to a stop.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Malfoy-"  
"If he hurt you ill kill him with my bare hands-evil ferret faced-git-!" Ron started.  
"If you're quite finished," I interrupted in the most condescending tone I could muster, "Actually he apologised to me, as well as you two, and asked for a sort of truce, what do you think?"  
They both looked a little confused before they registered what I had just said; their reactions were exactly what I had expected.  
"Hhmmpph!" Ron grunted, whist Harry shrugged at me as if to say 'I dunno?'  
"For Merlins sake!" I muttered before carefully stepping down from the carriage to avoid another blood stain, and walked swiftly off towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my first story, so any feedback good or bad will be appreciated. This story is written by both me and my cousin who is currently writing a novel, so thanks to her. And thanks to you guys for reading!

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I don't own any characters in this fanfiction, I do own the plot.

After the feast professor McGonnogal showed Hermione and I to our shared common room and bedrooms, it's quite nice actually. We entered into the premises and we were met with a large, circular room.

The room had a warm glow to it as there were autumn colours on almost all the furniture and drapes. Directly opposite the doorway was two sets of steps; one for Hermione and one for myself. The stairs weren't particularly large as each only had about 6 or 7 steps each. In between each of these short stair cases, a large fireplace was clumsily assigned. It wasn't lit, but there was already chopped wood on the inside. In the lounge area, there were two large, black leather sofas covered in oversized patterned cushions coloured magenta. There was a fur rug on top of the stone floor and an oak coffee table was placed directly in the centre of the cream rug. There was a muggle radio placed on top of a large bookshelf, filled with nearly all the books we would require to complete NEWTS homework. Oh how thoughtful of them. Again, the bookshelf was of the same material that the coffee table was carved from. Professor McGonnogal lead us up the stairs on the right which lead straight to my bedroom door. I'm guessing this was for convenience more than privacy as Hermione's bedroom door was clearly visible as was the top of the staircase on the left; the only thing separating the two rooms was a large bathroom which I presumed had to be shared. Yay.

Professor McGonnogal showed us around the bathroom which was just as ancient as all the other bathrooms in the tower. Both bedrooms were the same as well: large bed with curtains, drying rail in the middle of the room and a large window. The only difference these rooms had to the ones in the house dorms was we were both given a wardrobe and drawers and of course, we didn't have to share these. Surprisingly, they were very convenient. Professor McGonnogal left us to set up and Hermione and I departed into our rooms to un-pack. However, I do wish there were doors leading from our rooms to the bathroom... I hated waiting. Especially for women. They took so bloody long in there.

I had finished setting up my room and it now felt more homely, than it had before and I was given time to wonder what happened to Hermione, I mean she looked pretty battered and she had an air of defeat about her, like if the argument got too heated she would give up anyway. Even her hair looked sad, it was was no longer a fuzz ball, it just hung limply around her face in loose tangles and her eyes, eyes that usually held an odd spark of defiance were weak and mousey, if you even got the pleasure of looking into them, since she always looked at the floor now anyway.

Suddenly it was 11 o'clock and I realised how tired I was so I headed towards the bathroom to brush my teeth, I put my ear to the door to check Hermione wasn't inside-

"Worthless, worthless, worthless, freak, ugly,whore, slut, fat, worthless..." I heard Hermione murmur to herself, almost like a weird mantra, what was wrong with her? Was she hurting herself? Did she honestly believe she was fat, ugly or a freak?

"Worthless, worthless, worthless, freak, ugly,whore, slut, fat, worthless..."

I heard her repeat, what were slut and whore about? She was the fucking Gryffindor virgin princess! I really have to find out whats up with her I thought as I turned to walk back towards my room. I heard the bathroom door open as she exited but i didn't care if she saw me leaving...to be honest I hoped she did. I flopped back onto my bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Worthless, worthless, worthless, freak, ugly,whore, slut, fat, worthless..." I murmured to myself as I looked in the mirror, I was stood in just my bra and knickers as I reviewed my body, I am a whore and a slut, he used me like that, that was the worst thing, I was never expecting it he just came and started...I shivered at the memory of his hands on my body, I could still feel them-rough like sandpaper buffing my smooth skin.

Fat and ugly I could deal with, I knew that already I could see the bulge of my abdomen over my pants, even after I stopped eating it stayed, just there to remind me of how ugly I really am. I am ugly, my eyes are brown and boring, my body flat and bulging at the same time. I'm just average, I'm ugly.

Freak, I'm a witch, what doesn't scream freak about that?

I sighed and headed towards the door, yanking it open and walking out. As I did, I saw a flash of gold retreat around the corner to the bedroom next door to mine. Malfoy...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is my first story, so any feedback good or bad will be appreciated. this story is written by both me and my cousin who is currently writing a novel, so thanks to her. And thanks to you guys for reading!

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I don't own any characters in this fanfiction, I do own the plot.

The past couple of weeks didn't exactly fly by. I hadn't spoken another word with Malfoy since we were on the train, and having to share a common room and bathroom with him was worse than ever. I lived in constant fear that he was going to see my scars so I tried to avoid him as frequently as possible. Lessons just wizzed past me in a blur of colours and sounds, and I found myself sat out near the lake a lot more, book resting on my stomach where I had last read and my mind jelling over everything that had happened at home and how terrible I felt about both myself and the actions of my father. It was awful. I don't really eat anymore, just pick at meals to stop Harry and Ron nagging at me, I mean what better way to stop my fathers hateful comments when I return home at Christmas?

It was a Friday and all my lessons were finished for the day, so I packed up my things and headed for my room. I decided a hot shower was the best way to calm my aching head. I soon arrived at the portrait hole and muttered the password before clambering through. I walked up the stairs to my typically red and gold bedroom and stripped down to my underwear. Malfoy was at Quidditch practice so I could roam the common room naked if I had the urge to. I didn't, and so kept my bra and knickers firmly in place.

I opened the door and walked across to the bathroom, I still wasn't quite comfortable and kept my hands covering my lower abdomen. In the bathroom I turned on the shower with a flick of my wand and stripped off the remaining pieces of cloths which were hugging my figure. I suddenly felt incredibly exposed. I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to slam against my bruised skin attempting to wash away all the horrible thoughts and memories for the few minutes I had. I don't exactly know how long I was in the shower for, but when I finally decided to step out of the steam filled cubicle, my hands and feet resembled prunes. I had forgotten to check if there were any towels in the bathroom before getting into the shower, so I had to quickly jog down the stone stairs, into the common room where I was sure there was a pile of towels on an armchair.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and let a out a squeal: Malfoy was sat on one of the sofas with his Potions homework lay out in front of him... He looked up at the sound and his eyes widened. My first instinct was to cover my lower region, but then I remembered the words carved into my abdomen and my hands quickly spread themselves across the letters as well as my bending over to try and add a little more coverage. It was too late... He had already seen it. Tears formed in my eyes and I shot back up the stairs, not caring that water was still dripping from my naked body. I collapsed into my room and fell onto the bed sobbing into the pillow. I pulled the covers over myself and cried myself to sleep.

What. The. Fuck. Yes, it was a shock seeing GRANGER naked in front of me, but what I saw on her stomach cancelled out the embarrassment I felt for her being starkers. I didn't move for a couple of seconds, trying to calculate the image I had just seen... Surely SHE couldn't have put those words of self deprecation on her body... Could she? This did sum up what I had heard her saying in the bathroom the other day... sort of... She couldn't really feel that strongly about herself... I refused to believe it, and came to the conclusion that someone else had done this to her. Some evil soul had hurt her in this way, to cause her to be so damaged, both mentally and physically. I gathered myself and gained the courage to go up the stairs and confront her about what I had just witnessed. Standing outside of her room, I could hear her muffled sobs and presumed she wanted into be alone. I could understand that, but I wasn't letting this issue slide. I would just wait until tomorrow.

- THE FOLLOWING DAY -

I rose from my bed slowly, remembering what I had seen yesterday and the horror of it slowly came rushing back to me. I shrugged on my robes and ran a comb through my already tangle free hair. I decided I needed to talk to Hermione as soon as possible so I walked from my room to Hermione's door,

"Hermione...are you in there?" I knocked on her door lightly as to not wake her up if she was still sleeping.

I heard movement from inside the door followed by shuffling of feet across a cold stone floor. From the outside of the door, I heard her undo the locks which she had set in place later on that night and then slowly open the door, the look in her eyes scared me a little. It could cut diamond. I decided to go for it and glared back.

"Hermione, tell me who did that to you!" I demanded.

The colour drained from her face and she replied, "Maybe I did,"

"No, I know you didn't, you wouldn't!" I insisted.

Suddenly her defeatist ways were back and she sunk to the floor, she curled into the foetal position and started shaking and whimpering like an injured animal. It was pitiful.

"Hermione...tell what's wrong...who did this to you?" I repeated hoping for a truthful answer. I slumped down to the floor next to the now sobbing girl and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Please Hermione...who was it?"

She took a deep breath and turned to look at me, locking brown eyes with grey.

"I-I... Malfoy I just c-cant!" She sobbed, turning her face away from mine so I was not able to see the pain which I presumed she was feeling about the scars.

I placed my hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face me. I couldn't stand to see her eyes so red, so full of fear and worry. I pulled her head towards my chest and rested it there, leaning back slightly as to make it more comfortable for her. It lasted a while, her sobbing into my shirt causing it to gradually become wetter and wetter and her wailing over and over again the same panic stricken words: "I can't! I just can't!"

After half an hour or so, she finally lifted her head off of my soaked shirt and wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath and saying "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry". She stood up and straightened out her crumpled clothes and noticing my wet shirt, wiped that down as if it would rid it of the liquid, looking into my eyes apologetically.

I stood up with her, and walked towards her but she retreated away from me slowly as well. I carried on until her back was against the wall and her eyes had widened. I could see all the white which surrounded her irises. The panic still hadn't left her eyes and I wish I could calm her from it but I know it isn't that easy, even for me...

What was he doing?! He had slowly started to make his way towards me... I didn't like it. I moved backwards to try and get further away from him but he just carried on advancing towards me ... slowly, not loosing eye contact. My back met the cold castle wall and I froze where I was stood. I could feel my eyes getting wider and the pity that was displayed in his eyes made me uncomfortable for some reason. He was going to do what my father had done so many weeks ago... I couldn't go through that again... Everyone thinking that I was ok to be used when I absolutely wasn't. One time and one person was bad enough, I couldn't have MALFOY doing it as well! The same words were spinning around and around my mind: not again. Please not again.

"What?" Malfoy asked

Oh no... I had accidentally spoken what my mind was screaming and I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment.

"Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you" he spoke to me softly, still moving closer and closer even though I was unable to retreat anymore. His right hand slowly moved up to my face and cupped my cheek and my head automatically leant into it, seeking the comfort.

"Please tell me what happened to you 'Mione... Please" he begged, still looking into my eyes.

I looked down and shook my head and heard him sigh softly. His other hand made its way to the other side of my face as he lifted my head to meet his gaze. We stood like that for a few seconds before his lips were on mine, gentle at first but I could feel the emotion behind it. I panicked... Thinking it was all happening again, but unlike my father, he was gentle and didn't rush. His lips moved slowly at first, trying to encourage mine to do the same until finally I gave in and opened my mouth slightly. I felt his tongue tenderly slide in, as if waiting for my approval. My heart skipped as I realised what was happening. I WAS KISSING FERRET BOY! I gasped into the kiss and pushed him away.

"Erm... I better... Erm yeah... I've got things to be doing... Yeah that's it... Erm..." I foolishly walked away, out of the common room door and into the hustle and bustle of the castle grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but you knew that, blah, blah, blah.

Not again, please not again...' What did that mean, what else did this person do to her? Why is she so damaged? I don't understand...

Oh Merlin, I can't believe- whoever did that I will personally- okay calm down...Slut and whore... Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, she was raped I presume, damaged so badly, mentally and obviously physically. Gods... How could somebody destroy something so innocent? Kissing her had been... Magical... Pun not intended. I don't exactly know what brought me to do it, all I knew was that I NEEDED it, as well as needing her... Deep down I also believed that she needed it as well.

I need to find out who did this to her, I need to make her trust me enough to tell me... And then maybe I can be with her?

I ran, I couldn't stay in there with Malfoy, especially after what just happened, I can't believe he kissed me! And I cant believe I liked it, after what I've been through now is not the time for a relationship, especially since I have to go back to HIM over Christmas, I shuddered at the thought.

I ended up in the forbidden forest, alone and shivering in the chilly wind which whistled throughout the trees and branches. I walked deeper into the forest not caring in the slightest about the odd, disconcerting atmosphere, I needed somewhere quiet to try and organise my rampaging thoughts.

I came to a small clearing, there was a thin stream running down the left along the tree line, the ground was covered in leaves and large rocks. I sunk down onto the comfiest looking rock I could find and started to cry. I'd been doing a lot of that lately.

What was up with Malfoy anyway? Why would he care what happened to me? I mean he seemed pretty sincere on the train but I suppose it could all be a hoax to embarrass me. Maybe. I don't know, I'm just so confused, I don't want to tell anyone, they would just agree with my father, they would just call me worthless as well.

I don't want to go back for Christmas, but I have to, what would he do next summer if I stayed? 'You probably wouldn't be alive next summer if you stayed', the voice in my head said, he wouldn't would he? He must love me a little bit, I mean Im his daughter for God sake!

I don't know how long I stayed like that, just mulling things over but soon it was dark and I needed to get back before curfew. I decided I would go and sit by the lake for another hour and go to bed, no one would question me anyway since I'm head girl.

Hermione had missed all of today's classes, Potter and Weasley looked to be panicking... well I suppose I am as well, maybe I should go looking for her... I mean I saw her heading towards the forbidden forest but I thought she would at least be back for dinner... Yes I will go look for her, she has had a pretty rough day I suppose.

So after dinner I headed out towards the lake where I saw a lone figure stretched out on the grass, it was her. From a distance you,could see the obvious dip in her middle, where her slightly rounded stomach used to be. How could anyone call someone that thin fat?

I advanced towards her, slowly and lightly as not to make too much sound on the grass as I went. She turned her head on the grass to look at me but didn't say anything and continued to look up into the sky.

"Hi" I managed to choke out after a few seconds of just gazing upon her.

She gave me a grunt in return. Charming. I bent over and lowered myself onto the space next to her, lying down once I had steadied myself. Our arms were touching slightly and I could feel goosebumps slowly rising on her arms.

Even being this close to her after the kiss we shared earlier in the day caused my heart to beat louder and faster, I was surprised she couldn't hear it.

Okay I thought to myself time to put my plan into action,

"So... Erm... How are your feeling?"

I knew it was a stupid and pathetic question but it was all I had.

"Do you know what DEATH feels like Malfoy" she snarled my name and spat the word 'death'. Oh no.

I didn't answer, and she turned her head to glare at me and I realised she was looking for a serious answer.

"No... I can't" I coughed " I can't say can" my voice broke under her vicious stare and I looked away.

"Then don't ask me how the fuck I am feeling, ok?! I have been abused, violated and raped all by my own father!" She suddenly realised what she had said, gasped, smacked a hand against her mouth and started to shake under my gaze.

"No... H-he didn't mean..." She protested. "He was drunk! He couldn't stop...he didn't want to stop-"

Taking in this news I felt the anger inside me surface, he needed to feel pain like he'd caused her, how could any person be so...so barbaric. It disgusts me!

"That doesn't change the fact he raped and abused you!" I spat. How could he do that to his own daughter? She suddenly broke down into sobs. I had almost forgotten she was there in my anger at her father, and her for protecting him! I moved round and hugged her trembling body to mine, she was so frail, like any sudden movement would break her. I knew something awful had happened to her but this is just unbelievable , I underestimated what she had to go through, it must have been torture.

I looked down to my watch and realised that it was past curfew by half an hour so I picked Hermione up bridal style and headed for our common room. It was comforting to have her warm body up against mine and especially when she snuffled her head closer to lean on my chest, her tear tracks wetting my shirt again just

enough for it to become see through. She won't be able to resist this chest!


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter, sorry guys!**

Whats happening to me? Why am I attracted to Draco bloody Malfoy aka ferret face?! I mean any girl would have swooned over his chest, I should know, I've spent too many nights crying into it, whilst his soft masculine hands rub my back... Oh Merlin I'm getting in way over my head here, he doesn't even like me and anyway I can't get involved, my father wouldn't like it, he'll be able to tell...and Gods knows what he'd do then.

Last night Dra-Malfoy found out, what I had been trying to hide from humanity for so long and as i lay sprawled out on the largest of the two sofas, I couldn't help but panic In case Malfoy decided it would be funny for the entire school to know about my... Situation. I hadn't even told Harry and Ron yet for crying out loud! And I wasn't planning on telling them either.

Last lesson had finished half an hour ago and it's homework was scattered around me. It had been an uncomfortable experience as it was Herbology with the Slytherins and for the entire hour, I could feel Malfoys grey eyes burning into the back of my skull. Every time I turned to look at him, he was always one step ahead of me, looking at me with such serenity I almost started to feel better. What effect did he have on me?! It was unlike anything I had encountered, being the brightest witch of my age after all.

I heard the common room door start to open and I busied myself again, reading and re-reading the very little which was written in the parchment in front of me. I really needed to get cracking in this work. Malfoy walked in front of me and sat on the coffee table next to my work; I didn't stop studying.

"Hermione look at me" he said softly but with a stern edge as well.

I looked up obediently and leant forward on my thighs, wincing as my scars were crushed. He noticed and I leant back to release them. He placed a hand on my stomach where he knew the scars were and one on my arm,

"Hermione I swear to everything I know and love that I will help you through this. Even if I have to die trying, you will get out of this. You don't deserve any more of this pain, especially straight after that blasted war"

I looked into his face, studying his features to see if he was true to his word... I was surprised to say that I trusted him. I nodded my approval, trying to look thankful. But he wasn't done there... He leant forward and lightly pecked me on the forehead, my right cheek, my left cheek, my nose until he reached my mouth. The kiss on my lips was a little firmer but much more passionate. A quickly as it had started, it finished and he was retreating to his bedroom. Oh Merlin help me.

She's so beautiful, I just had to kiss her, okay so maybe I went a bit overboard but she didn't stop me so...maybe, just maybe she likes me too. I think I might lov- no stop right there, this is moving way to fast and how can I be falling for her when we've only kissed a couple of times!


	6. Chapter 6

**Really pleased with the reactions for this story so far, please review with any criticism or comments, also do the POV dividers I have been using work?**

**I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

I have one week left, one week before I have to go back to HIM, I wonder if maybe he's laid off the drinking for a bit, maybe he's changed. I wish I could stay but I can't, he'd be so angry I have to go back, maybe he's found a new girlfriend an he won't need me, he did that once in the summer, best three days in the whole six weeks!

Draco's been really sweet lately, we talk about anything and everything, he doesn't push me to answer questions I don't want to and I find myself telling him more and more about the summer. He doesn't know I'm going back, he'd be angry at me as well, that's what dad said, that I just upset everyone around me.

Hermione, the girl that's always on my mind now, she's been talking to me a lot more lately telling me more about the abuse she suffered, I promised her I would never let it happen again and that she would always have me to talk to. I keep revealing little bits of information about me like who's side I was really on during the war, I switched very early on and became a spy for the order that's the only reason I'm not in Azkaban. I think she's starting to trust me and I'm hoping maybe she might want to be with me...

I don't know where she's going over Christmas but I know it won't be back to him, she would have told me. I presume she's going Weasley's, she has assured me he's only a friend to her so I'm ok with it. Ish.

- A WEEK LATER -

Suitcase in hand I walked down the stone castle steps to the main hall where I was told there would be an apparition point setup since the threat of imminent death was gone. I had already seen Harry and Ron and said my hurried goodbyes, so I stood on the designated spot and turned once, I felt the familiar tug behind my navel as my feet collided with the ground once again.

I opened my eyes to see my childhood home up the path in front of me, a home so full of good and awful memories, I would never again be able to see this house as the safe haven I once did. I tugged open the iron gate and walked up the path dragging my heavy suitcase behind me. I knocked on the door once and lowered my eyes to the floor, waiting for the torrent of hateful words I was sure would be hurled towards me. I heard the lock click from behind the door before it slammed open hitting my hip as it went. The smell of stale alcohol assaulted my senses as my father loomed down over me from the doorway.

"Back for more are we?" He snarled, "have you finally figured it out? Finally realised that its the only thing freaks like you are good for? Come on then, get in here since you want it so much!"

I meekly walked through the door and ran up the stairs to my room, I opened the door. It was exactly as I'd left it, there were still bloodstains on the bed sheets and carpet, the bookshelves cracked where I'd been slammed up against them and there was still glass on the floor. Home sweet home. I opened my case to start un-packing when I heard the door creak open behind me,

" Don't bother un-packing" he said, his voice too soft to be trusted. "I'm not finished with you yet"

I knew what was coming and I knew I just had to endure it, but that didn't stop with a wave of fear course through my body like a rocket. He slowly walked towards me, closing the door behind him as he went, never taking his eyes off of my body. I was already near the bed and my walking backward caused me to loose my balance against the side of the mattress and tumble onto it. It gave him just the chance he needed and he pounced; he flattened me out on the bed, held my hands up above my head with one hand and slapped me sharply across the face.

"Now behave for me you little bitch, and this will be quick and painless" I obeyed his instructions, and lay there awaiting the storm.

His hand moved from mine but I kept my arms above my head just to be safe. He ripped the shirt I was wearing in half with little effort and started to bite my neck and collar bone, bruising it as he went, I whimpered and his eyes shot up to mine as a warning. I silenced myself. He carried on with the exploration of my body, and he roughly undid the laced bra I was wearing with one hand whilst the other busied itself with undoing my jeans. The bra came loose and and his lips wandered down from my collar bone to my breasts, sucking and biting with forced roughness. I tried to block out the feeling of him there but I couldn't. After he had finished abusing my chest, he ripped the jeans from my body taking my underwear with them. He didn't bother with my lower region, and instead undid his jeans and slipped off his boxers.

It happened so quickly, he was on top of me again forcing himself inside of me. The pain was blinding and I screamed out in protest, my body trying to reject what he was forcing inside of me. That little trick caused me to get several punches to my face. Blood leaked from my lip and I could feel my eye starting to swell. From the previous slap, I could feel my cheek heating up and a red hand shaped mark was now visible. My hands came down from where they were suspended above my head and I tried to push him out of me. Again, that caused more damage; a punch or two to the ribs, cracking them. He had never gone that far before, he then used his sharp nails to open the scars on my stomach, causing them to bleed all over my bed sheets again. My protests didn't stop his rhythm, and he carried on pumping in and out of me, so much I thought I was bleeding. He finally collapsed on top of me. It was over. He was done, and I can't say I wasn't relieved. He gave me another punch to the ribs and left me there, bleeding, unable to move.

'I need to get out of here' I thought to myself.

I slowly rose to my feet brushing the inside of my bloodstained thighs as if it would clean them, i then pulled on my underwear and bra, and wrapped my previously discarded, ripped shirt tight around my shoulders, before grabbing my suitcase and apparating to safest place that came to mind. I found myself at Malfoy Manor.

I was making myself dinner when I heard the pop of apperation followed by a loud clunk from upstairs, it sounded like it came from my room so with curiosity flooding my mind I ran up the marble staircase to my door where I heard another loud bang.

I slowly pushed open my door, only to reveal a battered and bruised Hermione, supporting herself on the edge of my bed panting and looking as if she was about to pass out. She had blood streaming from her stomach, her swollen and cut lip, and from between her thighs. Her right eye was slowly swelling and getting even more purple by the second and there was a slap mark across her left cheek, clear as anything and very noticeable. She had her right hand wrapped around her ribs and was wincing every time she took a breath. My God what had he done to her. She finally gave in and tumbled onto the floor, crying out in pain as she hit the cold stone. I rushed over to her and knelt down next to her head, lifting it tenderly onto my lap as not to cause her any more pain.

"My God Hermione... W-what happened to you" I already knew the answer but I needed to hear the entire thing, for certainty.

"Dad... T-too strong... Rape... Broken... Broken ribs... C-cant go b-b-back" she mumbled ,tumbling over the words as they fell out of her mouth. She coughed slightly causing blood to dribble from her mouth and onto her shirt.

"Ssshhh ssshhh... You don't have to go back. No body is going to make you 'Mione. You can stay here ok?" I tried my best not to cry but only for the sake of her well being. I felt her nod against my thigh before she comply blacked out. I wasn't going to leave her side in a hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**: Thanks for the great response and feedback, really appreciated the tip-off about the dividers. Oh yeah and sorry I should have put a warning about the mature content in the previous chapter, but you guys know the rating When you chose to read.

**Disclaimer**: You know thee drill, I do not own Harry Potter, I get no profit from this fanfiction and only own the plot.

* * *

I woke with a dull ache between my legs, my middle was slightly tender and my face felt stiff, I slowly wiggled my body and opened my eyes when the memory of what happened flooded back to me...

I'm at Malfoy Manor, Malfoy found me, I'm staying here until I'm better. Hopefully. I stretched tenderly as not to hurt myself too much and looked to the left. Sat in a chair, leaning forward with his head resting on the side of the bed was Draco. I can't believe he had stayed with me all night. The thought made me smile slightly, feeling touched by the action.

"Draco, Draco wake up..." I whispered slowly shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hhmmm..."he rubbed his eyes drowsily. He realised who had awoken him and sat bolt upright.

"Hermione!" He started, "how are you feeling now? How are the injuries?" He asked whilst lightly stroking my cheek where the slap mark had been.

"I've been better, but nothing too serious" I didn't want to talk about what had happened anymore so I wiggled over to face him, wincing at the pain in my lower region and ribs.

He looked into my brown eyes and I looked into his grey ones. I don't know how long it was that we stayed like that, but he finally stood up, kissed me lightly on the head and said " I'll be right back" turning from the room and heading towards the door. He came back about 5 minutes later with his wand and some bandages . I didn't want him to see the damage which had been caused... He would just laugh at me! I raised myself up on the bed as quickly as was bearable, shaking my head vigorously 'no'.

* * *

As soon as she had seen me enter with my wand and the bandages, a look of panic had entered her eyes and she was shaking her head 'no' over and over again. I tried to hide the pain I was feeling from seeing her like this and carried on walking towards where she was lay in my bed.

"Hermione, you need the care! Just let me heal you" I was next to the bed now and was stroking her hair soothingly as to try and relax her and make her trust me a little more. It wasn't working.

"No! Draco no, you can't! You'll just laugh at the damage he has done to me! Please... No more humiliation..." Her voice had started to shake now as if she was going to burst into tears, and my heart ached with the need to show her I wasn't like that.

"Hermione... No... No of course I won't laugh at you! What he has done is awful and I just want to help your pain"- I touched her hand, and held it up to my lips and kissed it- "please believe me". I made my voice as soft as I could, and kissed her on the lips. "Please" I whispered, she looked me in the eye and cautiously nodded her head. I let out a sigh of relief and nodded to signalise I was appreciative.

I didn't exactly know where to start. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and the choice on which one looked worse was tough. I decided to clean her off before starting any healing, so I pushed up the duvet to reveal her legs which we spattered in dried blood which I presumed was from the vicious act that had been forced upon her. Her legs tensed as they were exposed to the night air but she still she said nothing.

I summoned a bowl of warm water and a sponge with a flick of my wand. I picked up the soaked sponge and squeezed the excess water from it; I started to carefully dab and wipe the muck and grime away from her frail legs as to not to hurt her further. She had leant her head back against the mound of plush pillows which were positioned from her neck up to the top of her head. Her eyes were closed and I could feel her legs relaxing beneath my touch and I couldn't help but feel that she was starting to enjoy the contact between us. I hurried my ministrations, averting my eyes when I cleaned closer to her lower regions, I heard her breath hitch in her throat as I did this, but she soon let it go after I moved my hands lower. I knew she was trying to conceal her moment of panic so I let it go not wanting to upset her further. After I had attended too all the major cuts and bruises, I moved on to her ribs, which still looked to be causing her pain. I grabbed my wand and pointed to her mid-section before muttering Episkey, she yelped out in pain, so I caressed her now wet cheek lightly with my thumb muttering soothing words in her ears until it seemed the pain had receded.

With her largest cuts healed I set to work on her face applying bruising salve to her eye and cheek. I could feel her staring at me through her eyelashes before she quickly looked away. The bruise which caused her eye to swell started to recede and I was thankful for magic medicine. The cut on her lip I could do nothing about as I had no essence of Dittany in the house. The slap mark across a her face had begin to fade and had just left red blotches on her face; I applied bruising salve to this as well. It helped tremendously. By the time I was done she looked almost normal. The only thing which gave away any sign of pain was the cut and swollen lip - which looked like she had just been chewing it too much- and the pinkish blotched circle found on her cheek. Her eye lids started to droop slightly and I knew that she must be shattered. It was 11.00 o'clock but I guess the events which had happened at her home had knocked a lot out of her.

"Hermione, you must sleep. It'll do you a world of good" I said as I moved next to the bed and sat down on the chair again taking hold of her hand.

She groaned and mumbled "no... I don't want" - yawn- "too".

"Go to sleep" I continued, "I will see you later." I steadied myself to stand up.

"Wait!" Her arm shot out and gripped my wrist, I turned back, "Stay...please Draco?" She scooched over in the bed and beckoned to the space next to her. I hesitated before removing my shoes, transfiguring my clothes into pyjamas, and clambering in next to her. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled into my chest and I put my arm around her shoulders for extra comfort and reassurance, the smell of her apple shampoo assaulted my senses, and before I knew it I was sleeping happily along with her, allowing her scent to envelope itself around me, carrying me into bliss.


End file.
